


and-so-we-fell

by walrucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawings, Gen, People, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For an anon on Tumblr who requested <i>Lulu wearing one of Sam's shirts</i>. I'm sure it was supposed to be a lot more sexual, but I was in the mood for something cutesy rather than sexy. Also, I'm useless. This will be a part of Samifer Week <strike>whether you like it or fucking not</strike></p>
    </blockquote>





	and-so-we-fell

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on Tumblr who requested _Lulu wearing one of Sam's shirts_. I'm sure it was supposed to be a lot more sexual, but I was in the mood for something cutesy rather than sexy. Also, I'm useless. This will be a part of Samifer Week ~~whether you like it or fucking not~~


End file.
